Emotions
by CherryBlossom210
Summary: Himeno is having problems dealing with her emotions. So Takako advises her to write a poem about her feelings. After writing the poem, Sasame "accidentally" gets his hands on it and reads it on the air. More info inside.
1. Chapter 1

**I did this short fanfic, mostly out of boredom and I need my stories rate go up from 3. I discontinued two of my stories. They wasn't worth writing anymore.  
**

**Pretty much it's about Himeno has written down her personal feelings in a poem. Not knowing that a certain someone would accidentally get his hands on it and read it on the air. What would happen if all her friends, the leafe knights (including Yayoi), and her and family would hear it on the radio without her listening to it too. Misunderstanding the poem, jealousy rises. Shocked by what's happened, Himeno tries to hide from all of the commotion.  
**

**CherryBlossom210  
**

**

* * *

**

Emotions

Chapter One

Having a sort of bad day wasn't new for Himeno. But having a really messed up day was something out of the ordinary for her type.

Something was stuck in her mind, that she's been dazing out of everything. In science she mixed Hydrogen peroxide with acetic acid and heated it up causing an explosion in the classroom. In gym she used a basket ball for soccer and a volleyball for tennis. In Language, she did a math equation on the board when she was suppose to write the meaning for qualm. In Art, she drew a vase of flowers instead of painting a vase of flowers. The look on her face was quiet when thinking, but she never showed any sign of emotion when in doing something wrong.

"Are you okay today Himeno," Yayoi asks Himeno, walking home with her side by side.

Himeno didn't answer, she was looking up in the sky with a blank face.

"Himeno,Himeno. Earth to Himeno." No reaction...

"Himeno! You who," she waves her hand in front of her face. Nothing again... 'Man what's wrong with her lately? She's been wacky like this for two days straight! Even her family doesn't know what's wrong.'

Himeno walks pass her and trips and lands into a mud puddle. "Who, what, when, where," Himeno stutters.

"Finally you're out of it."

"Out of what Yayoi?"

"Why don't you ask the whole school, Himeno?"

Himeno goes through a quick flashback of all the things that went wrong during school. In realization that she looked like she went crazy, blue lines went down her face.

"I...I rather not."

"Mhmm... see."

Himeno stands up with a disastrous look. Mud was all over her, to every length of hair and skin.

"I look like a mess," Himeno starts running through a field of grass that was in the local park across from them.

"Himeno, wait! I don't think running through the park is going to help," Yayoi runs after her.

Himeno looks over her shoulder seeing her friend chase after her. "What are you talking about! This is a good shortcut to home!" She loses her balance and trips over a rock in her path, sending her flying through the air. "GAH," she hits the ground, rolling into a pile of leaves and a foot of a tree.

"Himeno, Himeno!" But Yayoi was too late, Himeno was already knocked unconscious.

Yayoi leans down and picks Himeno up by her shoulders. "Himeno...what am I going to do with you."

She props Himeno's body onto her back. She didn't care if Himeno was covered with leaves and mud, the important thing was she had to get her home.

* * *

Yayoi finally reaches her destination at the Awayuki estate, with Himeno, knocked out on her back. Sweat rolls down her face in exhaustion of carry Himeno from the park to her home. Yayoi was strong at will but not strong in the muscles.

Her legs start to wobble, she couldn't take the weight anymore. She carefully sat Himeno down on the fountain close by the mansion. Her body wiggled around she started to fall backwards. At the nick of time, Yayoi caught her centimeters away from being splashed into cold water. "Few, I'm so glad she didn't splash into the cold water."

A familiar young man with blue hair and blue eyes happened to cross through the garden, passing by the fountain twenty feet away. He caught the image of two figures in the corner of his eye. Pausing, he moves his sight towards the two teenage figures. 'Oh it's Yayoi and Himeno.' Hayate started to walk away until he realized Himeno was all beat up.

"C'mon Himeno, wake up please," the nervousness was getting bigger for Yayoi. She had lifted Himeno's head onto her arm, trying to tickle her nose with a feather. It wasn't going exactly as planned, but she kept on trying.

"Why is Himeno all beat up," Hayate unexpectedly stands next to the girl.

"GAH," Yayoi shrieks, dropping Himeno in the act.

"SPLASH" Himeno lands into the fountain. She immediately wakes up sitting in the water, with every inch of her body and clothing soaked.

"Ahhh, I'm so sorry Himeno...IIII didn't mean to drop you," Yayoi panics. Himeno steps out of the fountain, water lingering at her fingers, and her face all red.

She shakes the excess water off of her hands and balls them up into fists. She death glares at Hayate with an evil smile. "How do you want to die Hayate? Be strangled or thrown off the roof?" Dark flames came burning around her, and eyes saying you-are-deader-than-dead. "What are you talking about," backing up into a defense stance, "I saw you out cold so I came to see what was wrong."

"Oh..I uh," the dark flames disperse, "I didn't know."

Hayate lowers his defense status back into normal. "So, what happened? Did you get into a fight and lose?"

"No...," was all she said before passing right by him with hands behind her head looking annoyed.

"Hey, wait!" Hayate runs after her.

"What is it?"

"Are you just going to leave your friend there?"

Himeno turns to see Yayoi, still in shock. "It's okay Yayoi, it was just an accident. C'mon, I got to get myself dried off."

Yayoi snaps back into the real world. "Oh okay." She grabs her and Himeno's bags and catches up to her.

"Tell me why you are hurt?" He immediately wanted to know.

Himeno gives him a poker face like he does to her. "Why do you want to know so baddly? Does the Wind Knight actually care for me?"

Veins start to pop up on Hayate's head. "Of. Course. That's a stupid question to ask me!"

Himeno stares at him with no reaction whatsoever. "Sorry, that was a stupid question."

Hayate's sizzles up with steam, with every vein in his head popping up.

"STOP STALLING AND TELL ME HOW YOU GOT HURT!"

"Okay, okay. Stop yelling," Himeno walks over to him and looks at him, square in the eye. It didn't last long, because she got flustered by looking at his eyes that reminded her of the sky. "I... I tripped and fell into a mud puddle, I also ran too fast through Awayuki park, tripped. Again. Landed into a pile of leaves, and knocked myself unconscious at a foot of a tree."

"That's it?"

Himeno gave him a slight nod.

He put a hand to his forehead, shaking his head. "What am I going to do with you...you are just too clumsy."

"GRRR WHAT!"

"Himeno, calm down, calm down. You don't need to get angry over this," Yayoi put a hand on Himeno's shoulder.

"Huh," Himeno peers over her shoulder. "Uh...I guess you're right. I shouldn't waist my time with this idiot."

"I..idiot?"

"Yeah, I'm talking about you...shall we get going Yayoi," Himeno walks away.

"H..hey!"

"Bye Hayate," Himeno continues to walk waving goodbye.

"Come back here! Himeno! I'm still talking to you!"

The two girls turn a corner and they leave his sight. 'And this is the girl that I'm in love with? What a pain in the neck.'

"Himeno, do you think it was really okay to walk away from Hayate like that," Yayoi says, utterly confused.

With her face pointed downward, Himeno tries to hide the crimson blush that is spilt across her face. "Himeno?"

She lifts her head in a position to see her friend in the corner of her eye. "I..I don't know."

'Hmm,' Yayoi puts her mind at thought. Being around Himeno was usually really exciting. From the high style luxury to being Pretear, the handsome leafe knights, and scanning down to Himeno just being herself.

The wind buffeted Himeno, making her quiver hastily. She was still teemed with water from the fountain, yet, she still walks slowly towards the hallway entrance to the bathroom.

"Himeno...the wind is blowing awfully ruff. We should hurry inside before you catch a cold." Yaoi rests her left hand on Himeno's back, and helps her pick up her pace.

Once in the bathroom, Himeno sheds off all her wet clothing and throws them aside. She turns on the shower head to warm water. The shots of water come zooming of the tiny holes, mashing the water against the shower room floor, flowing into the drain. Himeno steps inside and begins to gently massage shampoo onto her scalp.

"Himeno, I brought some cloths in for you."

"Thanks, just leave them on the couch."

Himeno scrubs soap onto her skin. "You know Takako, you are not my maid anymore. You didn't have to bring my cloths in."

"I know, but I still like to help you."

Himeno turns to nozzle off, making a terrible squeaking sound. She opens the door slightly waving her hand out. "Can you hand me my robe?"

"Oh! Sure."

Takako picks up the light pink robe, that is folded nicely into a perfect square. She walks over to the shower and gives the waving hand the robe.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

She take the robe on slips it onto her skinny arms. She ties the knot and she takes a step out.

"Do you know where Yayoi went?"

"Yayoi went home, she told me about the little accident."

"Eeeh."

Takako heads for the doorknob of the bathroom before Himeno stopping her. "Takako wait! I uh...want to talk to you about something."

"Does this something have to do with Hayate?"

Himeno slowly nods. Takako sits on the light pink couch, moving Himeno's cloths to the arm rest.

"Come now, lets sit." She pats the cushion next to her.

The girl plops down on the soft cushion. She looks down at her toes and plays with the ends of the robe tie. "So what's wrong Himeno?"

"Um...uh..."

Himeno felt nervous as is thinking about Hayate, she didn't want to talk about him, but she thought it would be for the best if she did. She hugs her knees to her chest, thinking what she should say first. 'Dang is it always this hard?'

"Himeno?"

Himeno faces her head towards Takako. "Takako..," Himeno babbles out.

"Hmm?"

"What is it like to be in love?" She feels her face burning up red by just say "love".

"What is going on Himeno? I never heard you ask me this before."

"I think I'm in love..," Himeno blushes again.

"When you're saying about love...are you in love with Hayate.

Himeno slowly nods in agreement.

"Wow, I'm glad you actually admitted you have feelings for him." Takako pulls out a big smile.

"I know what you are going through Himeno. Of course you know I use to be in love with Hayate."

'Shoot, I forgot all about that!' Himeno screams in her head. "Himeno if it's really that hard for you to express how you feel. Write a poem of how your feeling. Then fold it in an envelope."

"What should I do with the envelope?"

"Keep it to yourself. Don't let anyone else read it."

"Hmm okay." Himeno softly smiles.

"Anyways...it's Valentine's Day tomorrow; Just to give you the heads up."

Himeno dots out. "Huh, I didn't know that."

"Well it's good to know now right?"

Himeno slightly nods. "Yup!"

"So Takako?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you gonna give Sasame for Valentine's Day."

Takako slaps her hands to her face blushing. "Now that you mention it, I don't know what to give him!"

"Hahaha!"

"What are you laughing about? You probably have to give Hayate something too!"

Steam blows out of Himeno's ears with a dark crimson blush splattered all over her face.

"Pff. You should see how read you are Himeno."

Himeno hits Takako's shoulder playfully. "Oh shuddup."

"Hahaha, no really. Your whole face is red!"

"Ssso! It's natural to be embarrassed."

Takako pats Himeno's in the back. "I know... I just think it's funny to tease you."

"Boo, just like Sasame."

"Better believe it."

Both of the girls laugh at the remark.

"Now...are you feeling better?"

"...yeah, thanks."

* * *

**Like the first chapter? I hope so. I like to keep my readers entertained. If there is anything wrong with it, email me. Don't be afraid to correct me.**

**So til next time!**

**CherryBlossom210  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Emotions

Chapter Two

Himeno slumped forward while tapping a pencil against her temple . She was never great at writing, especially poetry.

'C'mon, think, think!'

It seems there was no progress at all. She only wrote one stanza, now she was stuck in the mud.

'Is it really this hard writing a poem,' She screamed in her mind. "Mmf..." Himeno pouted her lips trying her best to think anything that rhymes, so that this poem would be beyond compare, top notch, first rate, and second to none. She wouldn't let anything get in her way to make this poem culminate.

Clobbering her head against the impenetrable desk didn't help. 'Maybe if I just think about him...'

Himeno imagined the smile on his face as if he was standing right there. His soft blue eyes, his long navy blue hair, she couldn't resist to smile. After all, he "is" the one she loves.

Words started to form on the lines of the leaf light paper. These words weren't coming from the mind, but flowing straight from the heart.

Every word, every line, and stanza she wrote were all truthful. Nothing niggardly from the mingy side of her brain.

With one smile to highlight her facial features, the poem was finished. She signed her name at the bottom and dated it at the top so there will be no forgetting about these words she wrote with every loving second.

Himeno slapped her pencil down and leaned back into her chair. 'Thank goodness, I'm done!'

Looking it over, her smile had never been so big. Taking an envelope out of a drawer, she folded it in three and placed it inside the envelope.

She gaited over to her bedside and lifted up the pillow and quickly placed the poem on the sheets. Looked around to see if there were any knights eves dropping on what she was doing, then threw the pillow back on top of her bed, hiding the poem underneath. While there was nothing else to do, she thought of ways to pass the time span.

'Is Sasame's station on? I could listen to that. No... his recordings don't come on til later.'

'Should I write another poem? Nah... I already wrote one so why write another?'

'Go see what dad's writing?...crap if I do that, he'll probably ask me to be one of the characters along with Hayate. Which will make Yayoi go in a weird-love trauma state.'

'Maybe I'll have a run through the park...'

She then flash backed to the episode right where she went all chip 'n' dale in the park. 'Okay, that was a bad notion.'

"Well since I'm all washed up and it's not a school night, I guess I'll go nod off for awhile in bed."

She slipped into her pajamas and literally jumped into bed.

* * *

Takako tip-toed down the hall trying not to disturb who those were sleeping. To a certain door, she creaked it open for her to glide on through with out making racket.

Carefully making her way to the bedside,"Huh," she was startled when the resting person before her tossed and turned the other direction.

'That was close,' she held her hand to her heart. She cruised her hand under the pillow, grabbing onto whatever was underneath.

"Ahh," she screamed quietly when she was pulled straight down on the bed, being smothered in someone's embrace. Takako shifted her head to look at the girl's face before her. 'She's asleep! I got to slip out of this some how!'

She grasped her breath and tickled Himeno's stomach. 'I hope this works.'

"Ahehehehe," she started to laugh, but she never woke. Himeno loosened her grip and Takako was able to breathe and slide on out of her thin but strong arms.

'Thank the heavens, it worked!'

She ran on tip toe out of the door and closed it behind her.

Outside, Takako was out of breath when she caught up with Sasame. "Here, it is. We'll finally get them together this way."

The creases on his lips curled upwards, "I'm not sure, it may stir things up, it's better to try than not to."

"I have the best plans anyone's ever thought of," Takako bragged.

"Well this plan is brilliant, I just wish you have thought more into it."

"Hehehe," the woman nervously laughed. "But I rather go with it." Sasame wraped is arms around his lover's waist and held her close.

"I love you Takako."

"I love you too."

Their lips became one, flowing with everlasting love inside them. Takako reached and pulled him closer deepening the kiss they're sharing.

Sasame parted an inch away," I think we should go to bed as well."

"**Yawn...**" Takako fell asleep in his arms.

"I take that is a yes."

* * *

**It's not much, but one of my reviewers insisted on continuing to the next chapter. Thanks everyone!**

**CherryBlossom210 **


	3. Chapter 3

Emotions

Chapter Three

_**The next evening...**_

Sasame had told Hayate to listen in on his radio show. He said it was very important to listen throughout the whole segment of the show. _"You'll never know Hayate. This one might surprise you."_

"Dang it, that Sasame, always bringing up things that he knew would make me wonder. He enjoys teasing the crap out of me," Hayate mumbled to himself while watering the marigolds. He was really busy in keeping Himeno's garden in shape. He knew how much she cherished flowers, mostly the ones in her room.

While the times she's away, he'd keep the flowers hydrated with water, fed well with fertilizer if it didn't have enough, all threatening weeds pulled up, and maybe a little sneak or two of leafe didn't hurt if one petal was shrilling up.

Didn't really take much to please her, she was always in a happy state. Much too his own, seeing her smile made him warm inside with butterflies free falling inside his stomach. He still remembered those words he said in his head once,_ 'If there's a miracle called love, please bring back her smile.'_

Love, Hayate used to loath the senseless thing called "love". A man more to his duty than to his feelings I might add. Did he ever regret the feeling of guilt and sin, yes he so did. Even though to him it was a sin, to the others it could be understandable not to return one's feelings if you didn't feel the same way.

Being too afraid to let history repeat itself, like deja vu more so to speak. He never wanted to let guilt hit him once again, from breaking the innocent heart... of another Pretear.

He, Hayate so was then very hostile, strict, mean in any way shape or form... he just wanted to the widen gap between himself and Himeno. Yet he didn't know that the so called "big gap" he created became very small and it continued to shrink before his own heart.

Denying it to himself, that there was no absolute way in the whole entire world that he felt something more than acquaintanceship and more than friendship for the new Pretear. His heart couldn't stand it, the more he tried to be in-denial, the more he grew tired of denying it, and the more she smiled, the more his outer wall came plummeting down.

Soon the senseless thing called "love" knocked him senseless; with a cupid's arrow penetrating an artery in his heart. He gave in. Hayate couldn't help, but wanting to be close to her. Hayate came to realize what he wanted; not just to protect life, but also the one who's living in it.

He wanted Himeno the most.

But there was another thing... rejection. Being a wimp as he is, he never had the courage to tell her face to face. When the mood would be just perfect as they were the only two alone, he would start and his words would always stumble on the second word. For example: _"Himeno... I..I lo..ll."_ Then he would blush furiously and she would ask, _"Are you okay, Hayate? Are you sick or something?"_, which pulls everything away from what he was trying to say. Another failed attempt.

"Hmph," he pouted. 'The tulips are going to need more fertilizer.'

Pulling out the bag, he ripped open the seems to the new bag and slowly filled a watering can with blue fertilizer with water.

'I wonder why he wants me to listen in so badly...'

Pouring the water onto the newly planted soil, he looked up to the sky, hoping some answers would fall down on him.

'It's getting cloudy.. I better head inside.'

Thunder crackled through the air and lightning cut down from the sky to earth. Rain poured down heavily as he ran to the front entrance.

He opened the door and finally met the warm interior, but still got cold from being soaked by the rain.

Himeno ran down the stairs and to the entrance to greet whoever just came in. Surprised that it was Hayate and surprised on how wet he got, she yelled out, "Hayate, you're soak n' wet!"

She grabbed him by the arm and started to pull on him. "Himeno?"

"Hayate, I can't leave you like this. You may be a Leafe Knight, but what has Leafe, can get sick."

He couldn't feel the cold rain on his body anymore, all he could feel was the warmth of his face rising up. Himeno turned her head to look back at him. "Hayate, your all red!"

She pressed her hand against his head and caught him off guard. "Do you have a fever?"

"N-no, I feel just fine.."

"Well, let's get you into the shower first..." Himeno pushed him into the bathroom and closed the door. "Hand me your wet cloths so I can wash them."

"Uh... okay..."

"Before you do that, there should be some towels and a clean white bathrobe on the couch."

"Is this your dad's bathrobe?"

"No, it's Natsue's former husband's bathrobe."

Hayate picked it up and saw that it was his size. "Natsue said that he was as tall as you."

"Wow," was all he could say.

"Hurry up, the laundry is about to start for today... give me your cloths!" Himeno cracked open the door and slid her hand in without looking..

Hayate was too embarrassed to go close to the door, so he took off his wet cloths and threw it to Himeno's hand.

She caught the wet cloths and quickly closed the door. "It'll take at least an hour for them to wash and dry, use your time wisely!"

"Alright."

Stepping into the shower and closing the sliding door behind him, he found strawberry shampoo with Himeno's name written on it. There was also a vanilla one for Mayune and a coconut one for Mawata. 'I really wish I had my own shampoo with me.'

He turns on the shower and lathers the strawberry shampoo into his wet hair. 'I smell like Himeno now...'

He thought for a moment, 'That didn't sound right at all.' Rinsing out his hair, he picked up the conditioner and brushed it through his long navy blue hair.

Done with that, he had to wash him self (don't think dirty thoughts people) and only found Himeno's strawberry smelling bath soap.

'You've got to be kidding me!'

Hayate rinsed himself off and took the towel he hung over the door and started drying his hair and body out.

'Bathrobe, bathrobe...' The bathrobe was hung on the doorknob of the shower. Grabbing it quickly, he wrapped the robe around him and tied it tight around his waist.

'It's been 5 minutes..'

Hayate caught the smell of strawberry, 'This stuff is strong.'

Walking around the bathroom, he sat on the couch waiting for time to pass by. 'I'm all dry now, but there's nothing to do..'

Getting bored, he drifted off to sleep not knowing that Himeno walked in to check on him.

**Himeno's POV**

It's already past ten minutes, so I thought I could go check up on Hayate. Not that I wanted to peak, mind you, but I just wanted to see if he didn't slip and fall or something. I also brought the radio with me, cause I thought he would want to listen to Sasame too.

I opened the bathroom door expecting a surprise like, "Get out!", but to my surprise... the opposite happened. Hayate was sitting on the couch fast asleep with the bathrobe on. I was about to take out my phone and take a picture...then I had second thoughts about that. He would never forgive me if I took it. I set down the radio on the table and stood right in front of Hayate's sleeping body.

He could get a cold if he slept like that, so trying to get him up was the plan I took to.

"Hayate, get up. You're gonna get sick if you sleep in your bathrobe."

Nothing... he didn't even move. So I lightly slapped him in the face... nothing out of that either. After feeling his soft skin and his amazing face structure, I couldn't think about anything else but him.

I couldn't help but to stare... every inch of him, besides his personality, is perfect. His muscles, skin, hair, face, abbs... okay... where am I going with this?

I feel like a pervert now... good grief, I'm drooling over Hayate now. Is being in love with him enough?

...

No. I don't feel like it's enough. I want him, I want him to love me too, but there's no way I can ever force his feelings to change.

He started to stir and that made me jump a little. "Himeno... I.."

'He's talking in his sleep and he's dreaming about me?'

I moved in closer and his eyes fluttered open. Realizing I was really close to his face, he turned red and,"Gah!"

**Himeno's POV END**

Himeno jumped backwards and landed on the table behind her.

"Did you have to scream?"

"W-well, I didn't expect you to be right infront of my face! And why are you in here anyways?"

Himeno huffed and crossed her arms. "I came to check up on you."

"Well, next time... please don't scare me to death."

"Sure..." Himeno stood up fixing her skirt.

Then Himeno found out something, she was with Hayate... alone... in the bathroom... and he's in a bathrobe..

'Which means he's n...' Himeno shook her head to get all the thoughts out.

"L-let's get you in to some cloths, okay?"

"Uhh, okay."

Himeno looked in the bathroom closet and found cloths that belonged to Natsue's deceased ex-husband's clothing.

A navy blue button up polo with long sleeves, black dress pants, a black belt, and... green boxers. She blushed at the sight of them. embarrassed to see them, she balled up the cloths and stuffed them in the middle so they weren't visible.

She closed the closet, blushing furiously and handed the ball off cloths to Hayate. "H-here.."

"Thanks.." Hayate blushed, just noticing the same thing... that he was in a robe and alone with her.

"I'll wait outside. Open the door when you're finished."

She stepped out and closed the door behind her. She back up to the wall and slide down to the floor.

"Why am I blushing for? I've seen boxers a million times from washing my dad's cloths... It just feels different when it comes to Hayate," Himeno spoke to herself. (A/N: Woah, that sounded weird. Lol)

'What the heck am I thinking about? C'mon Himeno!' She tuned her whole body towards the wall and started slamming her head against it. Good thing the wall was made out of six different things; when it comes to Himeno and her over powering strength, she wouldn't be able to break the wall no matter how hard the force.

The bathroom door creaked open and Hayate found Himeno leaning against the wall.

"Himeno, are you alright?" He got down on his knees and looked at Himeno's face.

"I-I'm alright..." Seeing that she was blushing red. He backed up and he turned his face away, because he could feel the heat coming up on his face.

"T-that's good, let's go to your room. It feels weird to be in that bathroom for a long time."

Himeno's body perked up. "Uh, Oh, okay... Let me get the hand held radio first!"

Getting the radio out of the bathroom, she turned off the light and closed the door.

"C'mon, it's this way," Himeno smiled.

"Your house is so big, I can't even find my way through it sometimes."

"I know, it took me awhile to get use to the place. Once, I got lost on my way back from the attic to my room," Himeno giggled.

Hearing Himeno laugh, made him happy... he always loved that laugh of hers.

"Himeno.."

"Yeah-AH!" She tripped over a velvet rug and sent vibrations to a side table with a vase on it. Making the vase rock over, Himeno dove and caught the vase in a nick of time.

"Hahhahahahahahaha, I was about to say, 'watch where you're going.' Hahahhaha."

Setting the vase back up on the table, she turned to him and said, "You're laughing... I've heard you chuckle before, but never laugh."

"I guess it's cause I never smiled in a long time before I've met you."

Himeno smiled to his smile, "Well, at least your smiling again. Hehehe!"

"Hmm." Hayate smiled sweetly.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait people! I'll keep writing, so keep your shorts on. Lol, that didn't make any sense... oh well, pls review! **

**CherryBlossom210**


	4. Chapter 4

Emotions

**NOTICE: There have been some changes in the plot. In the summary, it says "with out her listening to it," I'm gonna change that and have Himeno listen to the broadcast instead. Sorry for the inconvience and hope you enjoy reading the following chapter. :D**

**CherryBlos****som210**

Chapter Four

Himeno creaked open her bedroom doors and lets Hayate walk in first.

"Look who it is!" Someone familiar was on her bed with two other people sitting on the floor tuning in for Sasame's radio show to come on.

"Takako, what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking that Hayate." His face beamed bright red..

"I-I-I-I-I only came here to listen on with Sasame's show."

Himeno closed the last door and went over to turn up the radio. "Anyways... how'd you all get in my room?"

"Key sister, I used the bedroom key," Mayune waved the key around in the air.

"How exactly did you get that?"

"Tanaka, who else?"

Eyeing Hayate down, Mayune smelled something familiar in the air. "Hayate, did you happen to use the shower?"

He nodded,"Why yes.."

Giving him a sly smile she continued, "And did you happen to use Himeno's shampoo and soap?" Hayate gasped and then flamed over in embarrassment.

"Did you, Hayate," Himeno took a whiff of his hair which made him abnormally dark red. "Ooh, look who's getting red," Takako teased.

"I'm..I'm just probably getting hot that's all.."

"Oh! It must be too hot in this room, let me go turn down the AC." Himeno waltzed out of the room in no suspicion whatsoever while Takako gave him a look and Mawata just sighed.

"You are lucky my sister is thick headed," Mayune face-palmed. "Wha," was all Hayate could answer.

"You are going to have to make your move before someone else sweeps her off of her feet. She's not going to wait forever.."

"Feh, what are you talking about?"

"Hayate," Takako began. "You can't lie to us, we saw you, and I even knew long before."

"Wha... how?"

"Just the way you were so over protective."

"I'm always like that..."

"But mainly around Himeno," Mayune gave him a mischievous smile. Hayate was getting uncomfortable and angry, he knew he couldn't win this argument, because he knew that all of it was true. Every single little detail about his affections towards Himeno was true.

"You know you can't win this argument Hayate," Takako said quietly but loud enough to where Hayate could hear her, because she could hear Himeno running back up to the room.

Himeno popped back in the room all cheery. "Hey guys, I'm back!"

"Welcome back Himeno," Mawata smiled.

"Glad to be back!"

"So Himeno...," Mawata smirked.

"Hmm?" Himeno smiled happily while closing the door behind her. She continued to her closet and took something off of the top shelf. "I'm still listening," Himeno continued to hum cheerfully.

"So who did you make those Valentine Chocolates for?" Then Himeno dropped the item she had on her hand and her body turned a new shade of red.

She started to panic and laugh in an awkward way and she constantly started rubbing the back of her head. "I-I don't know what you're talking a-about."

Hayate still standing in the room, was curious enough to know about the Valentine's Day chocolates Himeno was going wacky over. He mainly wanted to know who the dead meat... I mean lucky guy is. "You know Himeno, the ones that you spent the whole afternoon making yesterday? The one's that are at the top shelf of your closet," Takako eyed the main target down.

Himeno looked like she was about to have a cardiac arrest when she looked up to see a red box with a white bow sitting exactly on the shelf of her closet. She shoved her closet doors closed and kicked the box she dropped earlier under the bed. Sweat was pouring like crazy down her face. "N-nothings there! There aren't any chocolates up there. Nope, nu uh, I don't know what you're talking about."

"I just saw them. It was a red box with a white bow tied in to a shape of a flower," Mawata sang mischievously.

Himeno scowled at her younger step-sister's amusement. Mawata, Mayune, and Takako knew exactly who those chocolates were made for, and since he was standing in the room with them.. might as well tease her a bit.

"Like I asked before Himeno," Mayune smiled as she sat up on the bed.

"Who are you giving those chocolates to," Takako continued. Everyone's attention flew over to Himeno, who was standing there nervously. She then walked over in defeat and threw herself on the bed. "You know you can sit down at my desk Hayate."

"Oh okay." Hayate pulled the desk chair out and sat with out a problem.

"So?"

"He's someone I know...," Himeno sighed.

"Oooh, does he go to school with us?"

"No..no he already seems a few years too old for school." She tried not to make it too obvious.

'So the guy she likes is a little older than her,' Hayate felt a little jealousy run through his veins. "Do we know him," Takako asked.

"Yeah.. of course."

'They all know him and I don't,' he was starting to get angry. "Is it... one of the knights," Mayune giggled. Himeno hesitated to speak the answer, because she was afraid Hayate would figure it all out on his own. He wasn't that dumb at all for being the leader of the Leafe knights.

Hayate really didn't want to know the answer to that at all. If she were to say 'yes', that would mean that either Kei, Sasame, Goh, or himself were to be the prospective person, or if she were to say 'no', it wouldn't be him at all.

'Please don't answer Himeno. I'm begging you..' Himeno really couldn't spill out the truth or Hayate would catch on way too quickly for her to plan out everything.

So she had to lie,"No..."

His heart sank in to his stomach, but he tried not to show as Sasame's Wordgate came up on the radio. "Turn it up Hayate," Takako spoke up.

Raising the volume up more for everyone to hear, Sasame's sweet, cool voice tumbled through the air as if it was a nice melody to sing to.

With an introduction and a lot of questions and answers, the thoughts going through Mawata's head was how slick Himeno was to lie about the Valentine's Day chocolates.

Some of Mawata's questions and answers were through the broadcasts and some of them were from Takako and Yayoi. Mainly from Yayoi, because she wanted to know some advice on romance. Not too surprising there if I must say. Not just the girls and Hayate were listening on to the broadcast; Goh was listening at the cafe, Kei was listening in his office, Mannen, Shin, and Hajime were listening from the hallway stairs with a little radio at hand, and Kaoru and Natsue were listening from the work room. Everyone was listening to the broadcast and there was no one left out.

The broadcast was nearing to an end and Takako was smiling in her head through on through. She was the only one who knew what was going to happen in a few seconds.

_"We are nearing to an end of Sasame's Wordgate, but we have one more person who wrote a special poem in regards of her feelings for someone. Yes, she is someone I have known for a long time and I've known very well that her feelings were pure inside and out. With this person she has feelings of love towards, there is no mistake that he feels the same for her."_

"Must be a girl really in love," Himeno whispered under her breath.

_"This poem that she wrote is called, "Emotions."_

Tension snapped when Himeno heard the familiar name of the poem. But she decided to brush it off since it could be anyone's poem and not hers.

Then Sasame started to read.

**"I have feelings, **

**For this certain person.**

**I always think about him,**

**Even when he doesn't know it."**

Himeno began to panic, she knew that poem sounded way to familiar.

**"When he speaks to me,**

**It's like music to my ears.**

**He's like my soft blanket of snow,**

**And my strong burning fire.**

**He's like my radiant light,**

**That brightens up my day.**

**He's like a cool drink of water,**

**That cools all the heat away."**

'No no no! How can this be?' Himeno threw herself at the bed pillow and threw it off the bed. 'It's gone..., then that means.'

**"These feelings I have in my heart,**

**Makes me feel so confused.**

**I've been search high and low,**

**And these feelings were really true."**

Himeno realized that the only person that knew about the poem was Takako. Glaring at Takako, she didn't give off a sense of fear. She was guilty for sure, but she never regretted what she had done.

"Takako you...," Himeno growled.

All Takako did was smile as Sasame finished off the poem.

**"I didn't know how to explain it then,**

**But now I know the truth.**

**It's just so hard to deny it,**

**When I know I've fallen in love with you."**

_" That was a very beautiful poem Himeno Awayuki. I never knew you could write such wonderful poems. __Well that concludes for today's broadcast. I hope everyone has a good night and I will be on tomorrow night. Chiao!"_

Everyone's gaze turned to Himeno after Hayate turned off the radio and almost broke it in the process. "You wrote that Himeno," Mawata mouth almost dropped all the way open. "Y-yeah..."

'Even though I wanna kill someone right about now.'

Just to be curious, Himeno looked at Hayate to see the expression on his face and yet she wished that she didn't look. Hayate looked down right mad, like he was about to punch a wall. 'C..crap, did he figure it all out,' she was scared out of her mind. Then out of nowhere, her parents come running through her bedroom door, literally jumping on her.

"Oooohhh, my little girl's in love," Natsue squeezed the air out of her step-daughter.

"You can't be in love Himeno! You're daddy's little girl and I'm not letting anyone else have you!"

"Aaaauuugggghhh, dad, mother... will you please!"

With Himeno distracted, Hayate walked out of the door without making a sound. He closed the door behind him and began to run down the hall and down the stairs and out of the door, out of sight, out of mind... after punching a large hole in to a wall. 'She did love someone else! I was a fool to believe she could..'

"AAAAUUUGHHHH," he yelled desperately in to the night sky.

* * *

**Oooohhhh, I'm so close to being done with this story. The next chapter will be the last unless there are a change in plans. Sorry it took so long guys!**

**God Bless,**

**CherryBlossom210 :P**


	5. Chapter 5

Emotions

**Chapter Five**

After finding out from Mayune and Mawata that Hayate walked out of the room without a word. (Plus, they heard all the banging outside...)

Himeno began to panic.

She was outraged. She was seriously upset because Takako double-crossed her. Before she was able to do anything, her parents restrained her by the arms. It was not that Himeno was mad, she was scared more than anything. She was afraid Hayate might've gotten the wrong idea. But from how things were looking, she wasn't so sure about his feelings. Did he feel the same for her or did he just act like that towards her just to make her feel good about herself?

"Why did you do that Takako? I wanna know why," Himeno yelled.

"It was for you Himeno honestly!"

That wasn't what Himeno wanted to hear. "Why didn't you at least tell me? Let me in to the plan?"

"Because that would mess up everything Sasame and I have worked out so far!"

"But do you know what you have done," Himeno almost began to cry out of frustration. Takako kept her distance from the violent redhead.

"Calm down Himeno, it's not like it's the end of the world," Natsue said.

"It might as well be!"

"Himeno, don't say that," Kaoru said with his anxiety at his limit. "Hayate may never accept my feelings!"

"Why do you think that," Takako said slowly inching towards Himeno. "Because, I know he doesn't feel the same.. I mean, I'm not so sure anymore if he even likes me or not." Running out of energy, she plopped to her knees with her head hung low. "A..and what I said... I lied to him... t..to try to cover up how I felt."

"So that's why you're worried," Takako sighed. She crouched down to Himeno's eye level and lifted her chin up by a thumb. "You don't know how much you are wrong Himeno."

"W-what do you mean?"

"You can't say that Hayate doesn't like you from how he acts around you. You can't read his mind and neither can I. You may never know how he feels at all..."

"Until I ask him...," Himeno finished that sentence. "Exactly," Takako wrapped her arms around Himeno's exhausted body. "Everything won't be solved until you figure it out for yourself."

"Which means I'm on my own from this point on," Himeno groaned.

"I'm sorry Himeno, I really am."

"Then why?"

"Because I don't want to be the only one with the happy ending," Takako whispered.

Then nothing less, Himeno falls asleep in her own tears. "She fell asleep," Kaoru pointed out.

"Yeah, she needs the energy for tomorrow. Tomorrow is Valentine's day."

Kaoru rubbed the back of his neck smiling out of relief. "I guess I'll tuck her in bed." Natsue looked down to her feet nervously with a little blush on her face. "Umm, is it okay if I tuck her in instead?"

"Natsue," Kaoru was surprised.

"Well since she is also my daughter, I want to treat her like one of my children."

Kaoru couldn't help but smile,"Of course Natsue."

The novelist knelled down and scooped Himeno in his arms like a little princess. 'She'll always be my precious daughter even when she falls in love.'

Laying her sleeping body on top of a mattress as soft as a cloud; he wiped away her salty tears slipping down her rosebud cheeks. Natsue sat on the bed next to her step-daughter and pulled the covers up and over Himeno until it reached her chin. She leaned down and softly placed her lips on top of Himeno's fore-head. Then she whispered softly to her as if she was awake,"Don't worry Himeno, I think that he's a lot closer to you than you think."

"I think we should leave her be now," Takako stood by the bedroom doors. "Let's," Natsue grabbed Kaoru's hand, dragging him to the doors.

"Goodnight Himeno, I don't know how it'll go tomorrow, but I hope it'll be for the best," Kaoru then closed the door behind him.

* * *

From a good morning with a pale blue sky and the sun shining down. It was Goh's day off and he took a little trip in to the Awayuki estate. Humming along to a tune, he wasn't really paying attention to what was in his way until he bumped into someone with short dark blue hair and a navy blue polo.

"Oh I'm sorry sir..." Goh opened his eyes and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Pay attention to where you were going next time Goh," a deep familiar voice came from the man. "Wait... Hayate?"

Then the man turned around and surprisingly... it was no other than Hayate. "HAYATE?" Goh was outrageously shocked to see the man before him.

"What do you want?"

"You... you...," Goh was trying to get the words all out while pointing at Hayate's hair.

"I got a hair cut," Hayate's patience was running out. "Dang dude, I didn't even recognize you!"

"Keep it down Goh, it's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal? Hayate, you pretty much changed your whole appearance by getting a hair cut so short!"

"And?"

"And how about your Leafe clip?"

Hayate dug in to his pocket and puled out the clip. Goh was speechless. "Dude!"

"Like I said Goh it's not that a big of a deal. So if you don't mind, I have work to do," Hayate began to walk but with a depressing aura surrounding him.

Scratching his head to get everything straightened out in his mind, Goh suddenly noticed that Hayate wasn't in front of him anymore. "Oh hey!"

"What now," Hayate groaned.

"How'd things go with Himeno?"

And those were the words that he didn't need to hear, for he became even more frustrated with himself. "I don't know, go ask her for yourself," he said harshly.

"But I thought..."

"THOUGHT... what," Hayate cut him off. He didn't seem to get any better than before, his heart only began to hurt even more. "I thought that you and Himeno would, y'know... be together?"

'Dang it, why did he have to say that?'

"She seemed to like you a lot, because she hangs out with you more than the rest of us."

"I only wish that were true..."

Goh's mind popped back in to reality, "Wait... what?"

"It's true... she loves another guy."

"WHAT? But I thought..."

Hayate hung his head lower. "You thought she loved me?"

Goh didn't know what to say to make anything better, but more on the topic of how things turned up this way! 'Hayate doesn't know how wrong he is!'

"So are you just going to give up," Goh panicked. "I might as well give up," then he walked away without speaking another word.

"What in the world happened," he whispered.

* * *

"Himeno," Goh appeared behind the girl in the hallway who was in front of a window that looks out to the garden.

"Don't talk to me right now Goh." Himeno's face looked pale and slim as she turned to look at him; she didn't look like she ate anything the whole day. "But I want to know what happened between you and Hayate!"

"It's nothing important!"

"Yes it is!"

Himeno threw a punch at the wall next to Goh's head. "How the heck is it important," she glared. Goh's face turned purple with fear, then he shook it off and pushed Himeno's hand to the side. "Because Hayate said that you loved another guy."

"So it is true... he got the wrong idea." Himeno looked straight down to the floor ready to cry.

'Crap..,' Goh thought in his mind. "Himeno please don't cry!" Goh waved his hands in front of her while looking around to see if anyone was looking. He got an idea but it was kinda risky... Goh caught hold of her wrist and pulled her in to a hug.

Himeno was caught off guard, but felt too weak to pull away. "I'm okay Goh, you can let go of me," Himeno said softly.

"Promise you won't cry."

"I promise.."

Goh unwrapped his arms and Himeno took a few steps back. "So.. what exactly happened."

"Takako and my sisters asked me who I made the Valentine's day chocolates for while Hayate was with us in the room.."

"How did you reply?"

Himeno looked down to her feet. "I said that it was for someone they don't know. Then Sasame's radio show came on with my poem."

Goh smacked his forehead and sighed, "I can't believe they would tease you like that."

"Well it's kinda too late worrying about that. Everything's screwed up."

Goh scrunched up his eyebrows thinking really hard for a good idea. "You know Himeno... to fix things, all you have to do is give Hayate a proper confession while you give him the chocolates."

Himeno's face turned bright red, "No no, I.. I can't do that!"

"You have to Himeno, cause Hayate's already starting to give up."

Himeno crooked her head to the side like a confused dog, "Huh?"

Goh sighed again, "You're so thickheaded."

"Whatever," Himeno almost punched him in the jaw by purposely punching the wall again. "Girl, you got to control that temper!"

"Hmph," she crossed her arms to her chest. "Well, there's a Valentine's day dance later on tonight."

"And I'm guessing your dad forced Hayate in to going," Goh pulled a piece of wall from his hair while Himeno nodded slightly.

"Then you can just confess to him there."

"But... I'm nervous."

"No buts, you have no choice." Himeno scrunched up her face and looked away from Goh. "Fine..."

"Good... and don't you have to get ready?" Himeno's face perked in realization, she already forgot about the dance.

"Crap, I totally forgot!" Himeno then ran down to the dressing room, leaving a cloud of dust behind her. 'I guess I have to get ready too,' Goh thought to himself before casually walking away.

Outside, down below the window where Himeno and Goh were standing at. A dark black, enraged, exasperated, aura was twirling around up in to the air. Yet, it was coming from Hayate himself. He dropped the bag his suit was in for the dance right after Himeno departed. He was just happening to walk by, already depressed from before, and then suddenly catching a glimpse of Goh hugging Himeno in front of the hallway window and seeing her blush a few minutes later.

'She... LIED TO ME?' Hayate's eye started twitching, "IT WAS GOH THE WHOLE TIME," he shouted. "HIMENO!"

He was definitely going to confront her later about this. And it didn't look like it was going to go all that well either.

* * *

The pink and red lights danced across the ball room of 300,000 square feet with red ribbons tracing against the pearl white walls and ornament hearts hanging from the ceiling. In the middle of the whole room, there hung a slow spinning disco ball from the ceiling with pink and red lights reflecting from it. A third of the room, there stood 100 tables with 7 seats at each table making the place fit 700 people. The rest of the room was the dance area and 4 speakers as tall as 5 and a half feet stood in the corners of the dance floor while the dj was towards the front.

It was a perfect way of decorating for such an occasion. The rich people of the town were all invited to Awayuki ballroom to the Valentine's day dance. Married couples, girlfriends, boyfriends, singles, and even little kids were dancing and eating... all having fun for the official day of love and happiness. Himeno walked in the room with a mid-thigh length strapless shiny blue dress sequined with tiny diamonds tracing the top of the chest and back around to the back. A brooch was pinned up against the waist of the dress, giving it's final detail. She wore half inch heels, which she is still getting use to, and a heart necklace around her neck and a silver headband to complement the dress. Himeno wore pink lip gloss and light blue eye shadow and no blush. Himeno was stunning and it caught the eyes of most of the guys she walked by.

Some whistles and some got smacked by their partner, yet it was still a good day so far for all of them other than Himeno and Hayate of course.

Himeno coursed her way to the first table, sitting down and opening a blue bag she brought to carry the chocolates she made for Hayate. But, she still had no idea how to succeed in such what seemed an impossible task. Only if things were easier if she wasn't so nervous and scared.

'How am I going to even do this? What if he rejects me?'

Himeno was the only one sitting down while everyone else danced with a partner or stood up against the wall. She felt terribly alone and uncomfortable, this was the first dance she ever been to. It's not like she didn't know how to dance or have a good time, but the pressure and urge to find Hayate made everything else harder to enjoy. This was not a good day for her at all, in fact it was killing her.

'How am I going to find Hayate in a room filled with 700 people? Ugh, this is harder than I thought it would be..'

Kaoru noticing his daughter sitting alone, he jogged to her side with a smile planted on his face. "Himeno... why aren't you dancing?"

She put a hand to her face and sighed deeply. "I have no one to dance with, I don't have a partner."

"Then why don't you dance with your dear ol' father," he asked with open arms. "Sorry dad, but I kinda don't want to," she shot him down in an instant.

"I can't believe you don't wanna dance with your own flesh and blood," Kaoru whined like a baby.

"Exactly why, it's too weird to dance with someone who I'm directly related to."

"Then do you want me to get Hayate to dance with you?"

Himeno's eyes perked up, "No no no no, you don't have to."

"Then I'll just take you to him," he grabbed her wrist and started pulling.

"No dad, I said no!" Himeno dug her heals in to the rough carpet, but her father was still able to drag her along.

Across the room, Hayate leaned up against a wall in deep thought. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with a blue bow around his neck. He wore black string-less dress shoes and a red rose in his chest pocket. Since his hair was cut short, it made him look more handsome than Josh Duhamel. "Hey handsome, you wanna dance," a few girls about a year older than Himeno came up to him, determined to hook up with him. "I'm good, you can leave now."

"Awww, you don't want to dance with a drop dead gorgeous girl like me," one of the girls tried to show off.

Hayate fixed his eyes on her, giving her a stern look. "W-what is it," she was a little spooked. "You don't look that gorgeous, you look like you are trying too hard to impress others," Hayate said bluntly.

The other girls gasped and laughed while steam was rising from the one girl's head. "You... you, you low life jerk!" And she stormed off stomping her heals on the floor. The left over girls turned to Hayate, wanting an opportunity to ask. "You all can go now, I'm not interested," Hayate glared. The girls' faces turned blue in fear and they stammered off to the dance floor avoiding all costs in getting insulted. 'Finally, I'm alone.'

"Hey Hayate," Kaoru came up.

'What now,' Hayate thought. "Yes Mr. Awawyuki?"

"Oh, you got your hair cut Hayate! It looks very good on you!"

"Thank you sir, is there anything you need?"

"Will you dance with Himeno for me? She's been alone since she got here with her sisters." Hayate's eyes popped open with his heart racing faster than a mustang. "Where is she?"

"She's right here with m.. oopp, shes gone." Arrows formed the spot where she just was, but Kaoru could notice her running around the corner. 'Finally, I've got out of dad's grip,' Himeno ran back to her table. Then she was stopped by Mayune and Takako. "Where do you think you're going," Mayune tapped her right heal with arms crossed. "I'm just going back to my table," Himeno said sheepishly.

"I don't think so," Takako grabbed her wrist while Mayune got the other. "You are going to dance with Hayate if you like it or not."

"I thought you said I was on my own this time," Himeno whined. "We're just giving you a little push that's all."

"Nooo... please no!"

"Too late," Mayune smiled evilly. Then she pulled Himeno in front of her and gave her a shove towards Kaoru. "Here ya go father. I caught her just like you asked."

"Thanks Mayune."

Kaoru held Himeno by the shoulders,"Now Himeno, you're going to dance with Hayate."

"Do I have to dad? It's already hard enough as it is to be in the same place as him."

"I'm sorry Himeno, orders are orders." Then he placed Himeno in front of him and whispered in her ear. "Have a good time." Then Kaoru walked away.

"Umm hey," Himeno broke the silence as she looked down to her feet. As she looked up, her face turned beat red. She never knew how hot Hayate looked with his hair short. Secretly, she loved his hair being long. "What?"

Himeno smacked herself out of daydreaming. Hayate jumped as soon as she did that. "Oh, it's nothing..."

'I'm getting nervous again!'

Hayate didn't really want to do this, but he really didn't have another choice. He went for her hand and started to lead her to the middle of the dance room as soon as they started a slow dance song. 'Great, the dj decides it's time for a slow dance.' Himeno looks up at the dj and Sasame looked at her smiling. "Dang it all Sasame," she cursed under her breath. But she was more focused on how Hayate was holding her hand. It felt like he was angry, because he was gripping so tightly and a vein in his hand just popped up.

'He is mad...,' Himeno's face turned blue.

Hayate then stopped as soon as they made it to the middle of the dance floor. Unexpectedly, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. 'Are you for real?'

"Hayate," Himeno looked up at him. His face may look calm, but you could tell by the look in his eyes that he was deeply hurt. "Hayate, I.."

"You don't need to say anything Himeno."

"What?"

"I already know you lied to me." Himeno's heart skipped a beat, hoping she wasn't thinking the wrong thing. "I know.. I did.. I'm so sorry," Himeno lowered her head to face his chest.

Hayate couldn't help but to feel completely betrayed. He gritted his teeth together, almost breaking his jaw. "I know I lied to you, but can you forgive me," she looked up at with with no idea with what he was thinking.

"Then why...," his voice deepened.

"Huh?"

"Then why did you lie saying that you liked someone who I never heard of?"

Himeno felt her heart sinking, "Because I was afraid of how you reacted if you found out how I honestly felt." Hayate has enough of this, so he unwrapped his arms from her and pushed her away. Himeno tumbled to the floor and she looked at him desperately confused. "What the heck was that for," she yelled at him.

"You hate me don't you," Hayate's spoke out loudly which made everyone stop to look at them. "What are you talking about? I thought you would understand!"

"Understand what? That you had feelings for Goh?"

"WHAT?"

"I saw you! I saw you with him earlier in the hallway!"

Goh unexpectedly rushed in, finding out about what the whole commotion was. Hayate saw Goh and glared at him with death in his eyes. "Huh, why are you looking at me like that for?"

"Do you like Himeno?"

"Wait what?"

"Answer me! Do you like Himeno or not!"

Himeno jolted realizing what was going on. She finally remembered the scene where Goh hugged her to comfort her and Hayate probably saw.. that means he was misunderstanding the whole thing!

"Why would you care?"

"What," Hayate hissed at her.

"Why would you care if he liked me or not? It's not like you love me!"

"I don't love you," Hayate lied right through his teeth. Just a harsh response made Himeno freeze at the spot.

Hayate was more than angry now, he has the strength to hit Goh and knock him out with one blow, but since he already started a scene, might as well not do that.

"Hayate!"

"I saw you with her in the hallway earlier!"

"But Hayate you misunderstand! She was crying because she was afraid how to confront you!"

"Lies! Do you think I would believe that load of bull?"

"It's true you idiot! And If you didn't love her, why would you be acting this way?"

Himeno slowly rose to her feet, unable to fight the tears running down her face. She felt like she was drowning is misery and anger. All the sweet words she heard from him, all the times he treated her with kindness... it was to lead her on? It was all a lie? She couldn't believe that her intuition was true, she was hoping to at least prove herself wrong. But now, it's all nothing.

"Himeno," Goh called out her name. She just stood there as she lifted her face up. The salty tears of anger began rolling down her face like rivers. Depression, grief, disappointment, despair, was all that crossed her mind.

Without thinking.. she took her blue bag and threw it hitting Hayate in the face and knocking him down in the process. "Happy Valentine's day you jerk!"

And ran off to the lobby crying her eyes out.

Kei, standing off by the lobby door with Mawata; saw Himeno dashing through the ballroom entrance and in to the ladies room balling her eyes out.

"What the?"

Mawata thought of only one thing that would've made her this way, "Hayate!"

"What do you want," Hayate growled as he got up to his feet. "Are you blind?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he brushed off his tuxedo. "You just made my sister, the woman you love, cry! How can you just stand there and act like it doesn't bother you?"

"Why should I care? She hurt me deeply as well.."

"Hurt you? She didn't even do anything! All she did was make chocolates for you for Valentine's Day!"

Hayate jolted from confusion. "What are you talking about? She didn't make them for me."

"Think again smart one. Just look inside that blue bag she threw at you and decide if she made it for you or not," Mawata said in an intimidating tone of voice.

Hayate took the bag and opened it to find a red box with a white bow. He pulled it out and dropped the bag on the floor. He opened the box and read the note that was written on the inside top cover.

_'Happy Valentine's Day Hayate, I know it's not much but.. I took my time to make these for you. I hope you like them._

_~ Himeno'_

His eyes widen to the familiar handwriting. Picking up a chocolate piece shaped heart, he placed it in his mouth letting all the flavor of sweetness roll over his tongue. It tasted like sweet pleasure to his taste buds, he never tasted anything so good for piece of candy.

"What have I done to her?" He closed the box and ran in to the lobby leaving the bag on the floor next to Goh. "Himeno!"

Hayate found her sitting in the lobby next to Takako, who was eyeing him down as soon as he entered the room. "I don't think she wants to talk to you right now," Takako spoke sternly.

"Just let me talk to her," Hayate demanded. "I don't think s-," Himeno cut her off. "It's fine, I'll take the rejection on my own."

"But Himeno," Takako said.

"Please Takako." Takako couldn't disagree with her descision. She stood up and walked away to the forming crowd at the ballroom entrance.

Himeno stood up and faced Hayate. Her eyes were swollen with tears and her eye shadow was removed by Takako using a wet cloth. Her cheeks were flushed and stinging from the salt in her tears. She looked straight at Hayate in the eye, with all the anger built up in her, she let her violent side smack him across the face.

"Himeno...," Hayate felt the stinging pain of where she slapped.

"You know how much of a jerk you are? I shouldn't forgive you from all the pain you just caused me to have. Are you here to reject me some more or humiliate me in front of 688 people in the next room?"

"Himeno listen to me, I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't know. You always jump to conclusions whenever you see something that you don't like."

"Himeno please let me speak."

"Why should I," she began to scream. "You never wanted to believe everything I said earlier! Plus you even rejected right on the spot without any hesitation!"

"Himeno!"

"No! Why should I let you humiliate me even more?"

"Himeno, I lied!"

She felt herself draw back to his desperate reply. "W-what are you rambling on about now?"

"Himeno Awayuki...shut up and listen to me. I lied when I said that I didn't love you!"

Her mind went completely blank.

"I was only mad, I didn't know what I was thinking. You don't have to forgive me for anything. Everything I did just now was just my jealousy taking the best of me. Everything I did was wrong... I don't deserve your kindness at all."

Himeno was flabbergasted, but she brushed it off with a tiny fake laugh. "Feh, don't make me laugh. You don't love me. All this time you were just leading me on."

"I'm not the type to lead someone on." Hayate's face became more calm at that moment as he took out a heart shaped chocolate and slipped it between his lips. He walked closer to her and Himeno couldn't move her legs for a short time before she began to back up. She really wanted to believe that he was telling the truth, but his harshness took most of her hope away.

"What are you doing," Himeno blushed as he drew closer. "Hayate this isn't funny."

She felt the wall right behind her as she took another step back. "Hayate you.." She was cut off when he suddenly pulled her in to an embrace and pressed his lips against hers.

"Aahhh," Yayoi came out of nowhere screaming in excitement. "This is so romantic! Placing a chocolate in his mouth and feeding it to her through a kiss. How lovely!"

"Shut up, you're going to ruin the moment," Mayune elbowed her in the side.

Hayate drew back to find Himeno in pure bliss. "I'm sorry Himeno, can you forgive me after all?"

Himeno could feel the weight being lifted off of her shoulders. She placed her fingers to her mouth, tasting the overwhelming sweetness of chocolate he placed in her mouth. 'My chocolate,' her mind wondered in to the world of sweet kisses.

"Himeno, what's your answer?" She simply looked up and smiled at Hayate, she never felt this happy for years. "How's this for an answer?"

She encircled her arms around his neck and pulled him down lips to lips. It caught Hayate by surprise at first, but then he just melted right in to Himeno's forgiving kiss as he pulled her closer to him; leaving no space in between.

"Finally, I never thought they would get together," Kei smiled. "You're right, Hayate was stubborn, but at least he pulled through his anger," Goh agreed to Kei's statement.

"We're not the only ones with the happy ending Sasame," Takako kissed Sasame's cheek. "I have to agree with that my dear."

"Hey... aren't they enjoying that kiss a little too much," the girl from before steamed with jealousy. "Buzz off, let my sister have her moment," Mayune pushed the girl away.

"They are kinda taking long with that kiss," Natsue pointed out. "Why can't they just hurry it up," the jealous girl spoke up again. "Didn't I tell you to take a hike?"

"Ahahahawww, my little girl's growing up," Kaoru cried on Natsue's shoulders. "Now now darling," she patted her head while a drop of sweat formed on her head.

"Hey let me through, let me through," Mannen squeezed out of the crowd and out in to the open. "Hayate, just because you love her doesn't mean you could kiss her to death! Hayate aren't you listening to me," Mannen yelled with a little embarrassment blush on his face.

Hayate ignored Mannen's actions and continued to pour more of his love in to the sweet chaste kiss.

* * *

The next day wasn't as hard as the day before. Everything went back to normal before everyone knew it. No anger, jealousy, or confusion took it's place during this day. Himeno and Hayate sat up against a tree with Himeno sitting in Hayate's lap. His arms were wrapped around her stomach while she was looking at pictures of her mom in an album.

"Say Hayate," Himeno said.

"Hmm?"

"How did you get your hair back to the way it was before?"

"Shin helped me out..."

"How?"

"Well even though he is the Knight of plants, he still has the power to control growth."

"Oh, that's nice," Himeno said bluntly. "What, you don't like my hair long?"

"No it's just that.."

Hayate turned her face towards his. "Just what?"

"I don't like it that you cut it at all. Why'd you even cut it anyways?"

"I thought if I cut it, it would help me give up on you."

Himeno stared at him will realization. 'Goh was right about that after all...'

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing," Himeno whistled as she got up from Hayate's lap. "What is it Himeno?"

"Hehehehe," Himeno giggled.

"Don't play jokes with me, now come on."

"Catch me if you wanna want to know so badly," Himeno took a head start at running. Then Hayate realized she wanted him to chase after her. He got up and ran after her.

'I guess that poem worked after all,' Himeno said silently in her head.

END

* * *

**Thanks to whoever stayed faithful to this one story. If it weren't for my writer's block, I would've been already done with this story a long time ago. Thanks you guys, you are the best. I'm glad I got this story done, I wouldn't have done it without you!**

**Til next time,**

**CherryBlossom210 :D**


End file.
